100 years to live
by Anyisa
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. A look at the life of a husband and wife through song


**Disclaimer: I don't make anything from this and I don't own anything in it. The song is by Five for the Fighting and is called '100 years to live'.  
**

**I haven't done this 'ship in awhile and when I started thinking about the song I automatically thought of the pairing. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Fifth year wasn't easy for either of them. He spent most of his time lurking in the small nooks behind suits of armor waiting for her to pass by with Potter and Weasel, looking for way's to get her alone but finding none. Umbridge practically giving him free run of the school helped him to keep tabs on her, for the sake of ridding the school of filth such as her, he assured himself when ever he turned his head at the sent of her perfume in the air. He'd almost cornered her once when she left the infirmary after a big fiasco at the M.O.M but decided to leave her be after remembering everything his father had written to him from Azkaban. She'd been through enough and, even though he didn't know why, he didn't want to add to her stress. After Umbridge had been run out of Hogwarts by the Weasel twins he'd lost all excuses to follow her around the hallways and he realized how much he'd become used to staring at her from between the bookshelves in the library late into the night and how he'd wanted to tell her that looking around corners wasn't necessary because he'd told the Squad that he would look after her personally and that no one should cause her too much trouble if they did happen to stumble across her in the dead of night. It wasn't until seventh year that he'd worked up the courage to talk to her and the rest, he'd heard some muggle say when he'd gone with her to something call a 'mall', is history…

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

She smiled as the people around her sang 'Happy Birthday' and blew out the candles on the cake that had been set in front of her a few minutes before. Her eyes drifted across the sea of faces and felt tears well in her eyes at the sight. They'd all made it though the war but few had come though unscathed. Harry was leaning heavily on a cane but laughing, an arm around Ginny's waste, while Ron grinned as if totally oblivious to jagged scar that only distorted his face further when he laughed or smiled. She looked at every face; smiling her thanks to those she made eye contact with, until her eyes met his. His silver eyes where warm and open as he smiled at her and she noticed that for the first time since the war ended he wore a short sleeved shirt in public, allowing everyone to see the faded and scared Dark Mark located on his left forearm, and looked completely at ease with it, not having his arms folded across his chest in efforts to hide the fact he'd made a large error before seeing coming to his senses. She returned the smile but yelped when she received her first of 22 pinches for her birthday, not including the one for good luck. She didn't realize he moved until he was standing beside her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek before straightening and setting a small box down in front of her. She'd thought he'd given her, her birthday present this morning with breakfast in bed but opened the gift none the less, gasping when the necklace she'd passed by many times in a story window but had always been out of her price range glittered up at her from the soft velvet of the boxes lining…

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

He watched as she attempted to push herself off of the couch unaided and bit back a smile at her stubbornness. He'd offered to help her earlier but she'd only thrown the magazine she'd been reading at him and vowed that she would get up herself even if it killed her. She was only in her 6th month but already looked as if she would give birth any day with their twins. He could still remember her telling him they were expecting an addition to the family, she was biting her lip nervously, as if not sure how he'd react, and had blurted out that they had to clean out the spare room next to the master bedroom because they needed it as a nursery. That had been the best day of his life until she'd taken him to her doctors appointment in muggle London and they'd given him a picture of the baby, _babies_ they'd found out at the next visit, to keep, calling it a sonar something or other when they'd passed it over. He'd copied it as soon as they'd gotten home and sent the photo to every friend and family member he could think of, doing so with each picture they got from the doctor from then on. He even kept a picture from each visit in his robes pocket on the off chance he ran into someone in Diagon Alley not aware that he was soon to be a father and found no shame in pulling them out and pointing out the head and body to anyone willing to listen. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when she finally got her feet firmly on the ground and began the most attractive waddle he'd ever seen to make her way to the kitchen, shoot a triumphant look over her shoulder as she passed him…

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

She wiped her eyes and leaned into her husband as they waved the twins off from platform 9 ¾ for the second time. Brenton had his father's fair hair and his mothers brown eyes while Orion sported dirty blond hair and an odd combination of silver and brown as an eye color. They were spoiled rotten by their parents, as were their younger brother and sister, and they all knew it. She looked down to her knee and found Caelia staring up at her with warm brown eyes and the brown hair swept back into a French braid just this morning frizzed and falling around her shoulders as if it had never been restrained. Erhen, the baby of the family and who favored his father more in looks, stood next to his father with a miniature wand clasp tightly in his hand as he watched his two brothers leave. Her husband teased her when she became weepy that she was being 'such a girl' about things that weren't going to happen until years down the road but she couldn't help but keep a running tab on her children and watch as they grew up and slowly but surely learned the things they'd once depended on her to do for them. Caelia only had a few more years before she'd be getting her letter and Erhen had at least six years before she would have to worry about having empty next syndrome but she still felt a bit overwhelmed as they made their way back to the port key with two less children then they'd come there with…

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
_  
_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Looking around the back yard of their house and seeing their grandchildren running around as if they were having the time of their life was enough to make him clear his throat and turn a bit when his wife came to stand next to him, her arm snaking around his waste as she leaned into him to take in the view he'd been enjoying for a few moments. It didn't seem like over 70 years had passed since they'd first become a couple but when he looked at the silver streaking through her mass of brown hair and the laugh lines that settled around her lovely mouth and thought distracting eyes he knew there were too many memories to deny it. He turned his face back to the action and watched as Orion and Brenton swung their children around in circles before collapsing onto the ground in a fit of giggles as the other grandchildren ganged up on their fathers or uncles to tickle them mercilessly until everyone was out of breath and wiping tears from their eyes. Caelia sat on off to the side, still nursing her youngest, as her husband attempted to help Erhen put together a swing set sans magic, both sweating and looking as though they'd rather die than admit they didn't have a clue as to what to do with all the spare parts they found themselves with. He heard his wife's laughter when the two began to argue and he stepped out of the house to break up the potential fight only to hear 'Grandpa! Nana!' yelled when he was halfway to his destination. He turned to see his wife behind him, a large grin on her face as she was surrounded by their grandchildren, and that's when he knew he could die right then and there and not regret a moment of his life, the good the bad or the ugly. How could he? He'd gotten more than he'd ever wished for.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_


End file.
